Collection 1: Story 08: Last Forever
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: Kairi, Rikka, and Hikaru discuss the depressing topic of Yaya's graduation from Seiyo Elementary later that year. How did Yaya deal with her own senpai leaving?


Characters: Kairi Sanjo, Rikka Hiiragi, Hikaru Ichinomiya & Yaya Yuiki

* * *

**Collection 1: Café Buono!** _Story 08: Last Forever_

* * *

It was one of the last guardian meetings of the year. Kairi, Rikka, and Hikaru were in the royal garden, doing paperwork. Musashi and Hotaru were chatting amongst the plants, with Hikaru's guardian egg with them. Yaya had ballet practice, and couldn't make it to the meeting.

Rikka was sweating, her eye was twitching, and her left leg was bopping up and down beneath the table. Finally, she threw up the pencil and the papers she had and shouted, "I can't take this anymore! It's too quiet! C'mon Hikaru-kun, Kairi-senpai, say something, please!" When Kairi and Hikaru both ignored her and continued working, Rikka groaned and slammed her head down on the table, muttering, "It's going to be even quieter when Yaya-senpai actually leaves."

"Now there's a negative thought," Hikaru commented sarcastically.

"It's best if we don't think about things like that," Kairi said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Rikka stood up and pointed at Kairi in success and said, "Ha! So, you were thinking of Yaya-senpai leaving!" She stared at Kairi and asked, "Are you going to miss her? Do you have a mood going on?"

Kairi replied in his usual "scholarly" tone, "I think we'll all miss her."

Before Rikka could question him about the mood, Hikaru added, "Yeah, I'm sure you're sad that she'll be leaving, too."

Rikka sat back down in her chair and said in a glum tone, "Well, yeah, because it's going to be even quieter without her here! If everyday's going to be this quiet when she's not here, it's going to drive me insane!"

"There's always Ami-chan," Hikaru stated.

Rikka glared at Hikaru, and exclaimed, "Just because she's Amu's sister doesn't mean that she'll be automatically getting a guardian character!"

"Seems that you'll only miss her because she's the only source of noise during meetings other than yourself," Kairi remarked.

If Hikaru were used to having emotions more often, the kid would have rolled his eyes as he remarked, "Well, seems to me that you'll miss her most of all with that look in your eyes. Don't you wish that moments with her would never end?"

Kairi sighed and replied, "Yes, I do."

Rikka thought for a moment before saying, "Hey, isn't graduation on Friday? Oh no, I only have two days before things become as quiet as the ice age!"

Kairi shook his head, and said to Rikka, "A graduation is more than that. Literally, it's a ceremony for people who have finished their course of whatever they happen to be doing. However, a graduation is also the last time you'll see upperclassmen like Ace, and when the upperclassmen begin the 'next chapter of their life,' if you will."

"I wonder how Yaya-senpai felt when all of her friends were leaving," Rikka wondered, chin resting on her palm.

* * *

Almost a year prior, Yaya's mother dropped Yaya off at Seiyo Academy for Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko's graduation. Yaya walked onto the campus and smiled at a blue bike leaning against the brick wall, "Hi bike-tan! Here again like always!" She looked around and the next thing she spotted was a hill, "Hi hill-tan! It's nice to see hill-tan again, like always!"

As she approached the building her mood was dulled, "But, Nagi, Amu-chii, Rima-tan, and Tadase won't be here again like always…." She then wailed, "I don't want to say goodbye to them! Why does there have to be a graduation? Why can't things just last forever?"

A mere two minutes later, Yaya was walking through the halls, and said, "The same hall, the same desk, but there won't be any senpai graduation…" Yaya sighed.

Yaya stopped in the middle of the hallway five minutes later. There was still a few minutes until graduation started, but Yaya was hopelessly lost. She panicked, she was running across the hall from door to door in hopes of finding the gym, where the graduation was held, until she crashed into someone.

Yaya quickly stood up and said, "Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry! Yaya's sorry for crashing into-" She paused to take a look at who she crashed into, and recognized the blue hair, "Wakana-tan?" She then reacted, she finally ran into someone who was going to graduation, "Oh! Wakana-tan, it's so great to see you!"

Wakana stood up and dusted herself off before saying, "It's nice to see you, too! Are you going to graduation?"

Yaya nodded, "Yup, Yaya is! But Yaya can't find the gym!"

Wakana replied, "Oh, I was just on my way there from the bathroom! Want to go together?"

Yaya replied, "Yeah. It's Yaya's last chance to talk with Yaya's friends."

Wakana shook her head, "No, it won't. I'm graduating, but I know I'll see underclassmen like you again. It's not like we're dying."

Yaya thought about it and then her eyes lit up, "Oh, you're right! I will be able to talk to them, just like always! Things really do last forever!"

* * *

Presently, Kairi replied to Rikka, "I'm sure we'll find out when the time comes."


End file.
